Shock to the System
by ahominesbasket
Summary: Gwendolyn is average as average can be. She works at the campus bar and has a loving boyfriend who plans Sunday movie nights with her. Except, her boyfriend is Damon Salvatore who, to her knowledge, is completely normal. Until Kai gets drunk at the bar one night, and she becomes involved with an entire world she never knew existed.


Alright, I know you guys want to get onto the story but I have to say that:

I do NOT own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries! This is a fan based parody!

"Hey Gwen! Lemme get a Pank Drank!" A slightly intoxicated man yelled down the bar.

"Comin' right up John!" Vodka and crystal light, classic.

A lovely tawny haired girl slid the newly made drink down the counter and into her classmates hand. Gwendolyn Teiran is your average college junior. Worried about if her major is going to get her a job, how she's going to pay off her student loans, and if the losers at the bar are going to be able to stand after what they've been chugging.

Gwen has long sandy brown hair, bright emerald eyes, and tan skin. She works at the bar on the Whitmore College campus. Her co-worker, Liv, called out sick today so she was left to tend the bar alone.

The thin set girl glanced at the phone buzzing in her pocket, and let go a brilliant smile when reading a text that read. See you tomorrow beautiful.

She itched to close the bar so tomorrow would come faster. She wanted to start the Sunday movie night that became so routine. A routine where she was joined only by her boyfriend of almost 2 years now.

While Gwen day dreamt about the night to come, a tall black haired man walked in and sat down at the bar with a slight smirk on his face. She didn't recognize him from school, so she figured he was either a transfer or a visitor.

She studied the man as she sauntered toward his hunched over figure. His black hair was cut short, and flipped up at his forehead. He wore a single silver ring, skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. His skin was fair in contrast to his dark stormy blue eyes. He was attractive, and had a "bad boy" air about him.

"Hi there." Her green eyes sparkled at the man. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey." He flashed a grin back at her. "Can you get Liv for me? I heard she works here."

"I'm sorry," she cast a downward glance at the floor "Liv isn't working today. She called in sick."

The man's muscles tensed visibly as he sighed, exasperated. He ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to stand in different directions, forgetting any style. His eyes danced from Gwen to the bar to the patrons several feet from him.

Noticing his sudden tension and discontent, Gwen spoke up. "I-I can take a message though! I-if what you need is urgent?"

The stress obviously fell from his shoulders as his blue orbs met the girls green ones. He seemed to contemplate this for a moment as he stared into her, before the corners of his mouth turned up. "That would be great."

Gwen let go of a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and scooted off to retrieve a pen and sticky note. At her return, she bent down on the bar top.

"What do you want me to write?"

"How about, 'I'm back in town sis. It's killing me that I haven't seen you yet. Like getting stabbed in the spleen. See you soon ~ Kai.'? That sound good?" His head turned slightly to the side as he held out his last two words.

"Sounds..." As Gwen finished writing the note, she hovered over his wording before shaking her head as if shaking the thoughts away. "Great. I'll put it with her stuff."

Before she could return to the man, whose name she learned to be Kai, she was summoned to the other side of the bar.

After a few minutes of running newly made drinks to the students at the other side, Gwen returned to Kai. "So, is that it? Or can I get you something?"

"You can give me your name and a glass of something strong." He left his mouth open as he finished the sentence.

"The names Gwen. And the drink? I'm gunna need some I.D.." She gave a small laugh.

"Well, Gwen, I can assure you I've been alive for more than 21 years." He leaned back in his chair, put his tongue to his upper lip as he fished in his pocket for an adequate identification. "Skinny jeans are such a horrible invention."

"Well I like them...but I don't like this licence. 1972? That would make you like, 40." She crossed her arms under her ample chest with a playful yet scolding look.

"Take it however you want, that thing you're holding is 100% authentic."

"You're telling me that you're 40 years old?"

"I'm telling you that I.D. is real, and I'm over 21. And so, old enough to have some drinks." He winked at her, causing the girl's face to bloom.

"Well, seeing as Liv wasn't here today and you seem like a nice guy," Gwen handed him his card back "I'll let you off the hook."

"Nice guy, huh? Haven't been called that before." Kai leaned back in his chair, his features darkening into a scowl.

"You're joking. It's not like you're some psychopath come to murder someone in a bar."

Kai gave a wholehearted chuckle, and shook his head. He was about to say something sassy back when Gwen got called back into her job. She got Kai the drink he asked for and raced off to serve the rest of the, now full, bar.

When the night finally slowed to halt, it had been 2 hours since Gwen had gotten a word in with Kai. She had been giving him more drinks and sweet smiles in passing, but hadn't checked in with him. A few girls that stopped in had been all over him, to Gwen's displeasure. However, every time she looked back at him, he would seem disinterested and detached.

The brunette scanned the entire room, only to see that it was completely empty except for herself and her new friend. She dissected his appearance once again. noticing this time his cheeks held a tinge of pink, and his leather jacket had been discarded to hang across the back of his chair, revealing his muscled arms.

"Hey there buddy, how ya feelin?"

"Buddy? Whoa there Gwen, I didn't know we were taking it to that level yet."

"I didn't know being friendly was a level." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Yea, well, friends don't come easy when you're an abomination." He leaned forward to lean on the tabletop while he stood up.

"What are you-? Nevermind, are you okay?" Gwen reached out her hand as she saw Kai take a stumbling step.

"I may, or may not have had a little too much to drink. I blame you." He wobbly step over to Gwen and put a finger on the tip of her nose.

"Wow, you are hammered." She but an arm around his slim waist as he threw one over her shoulders. "How far away do you live? I can drive you home."

"You can't see my house silly, it's invisible. And in Seattle." Kai laughed as if it was the most obvious thing he ever said.

"Seattle? Damn, I'm not driving you there."

"HAHAhaha..."

"I think I'm just gonna let you stay in my dorm room, I have a single after all."

"Ooohhh you're taking me to your place? You're a naughty girl Gwenifer." He laughed and winked at Gwen before leading the way out of the bar.

After stumbling around campus for a few minutes, the pair finally arrived in Gwens room. It was a large room for only one person, so she fit all the accommodations in that she could. A desk, a huge beanbag chair big enough for two, a gaming station complete with a ps4 and ps3, and a "kitchen" that held any appliance a college student could need.

Gwen took a seat in the oversized bean bag chair after dumping Kai on the bed. She was completely exhausted but she knew she had to stay up with him until he sobered up. She decided the best way to do this was this conversation.

"So, Kai." She looked up find him lying on his back, head hung over the side of the bed.

"Yes, pretty upside down lady?" He threw her a dashing smile.

"I remember you saying you're from Seattle, what brings you here?" She prodded.

"I was let out here. And everyone hates me at home." He studied her face while his stayed blank.

"Wh...let out?" Avoiding the obvious subject, she went a different route. "Like out of jail?"

"Well it certainly was a prison! My own personal hell, designed for me by my dear daddy. Ya know, he called me an abomination! What father says that to their son?" He threw his arms up in the air, only to let them flop back down over his face.

"Parents suck, I know that all too well." She glanced at him, trying to dodge the memories she knew she was triggering. "It's like the universe hates you, right?"

"The universe screwed me as soon as I came out of the womb. I'm special! Everyone else on this dumb planet has magic. But since I can't make my own, I'm cast out? Fuck that." He sat up in the bed, anger oozing from his eyes.

"Magic?" Gwen realized what she heard but disregarded it, thinking he meant something else. "Yea, I feel like I need a little bit of magic to help me a long too. But ya know what?"

"What." The gray daggers were on her now, still raging.

"Not getting that magic by default, and having learn to make your own, can teach a lot. You become someone who takes what they have, and makes it something beautiful. From ugly duckling, to swan."

Kai looked at Gwen as she said this, his dizzy mind steadying, and watched as she flowed feeling into all the things she spoke. He sensed experience and wisdom in her words, they gave him comfort. Kai sat up in the bed, running his long fingers through his hair. He studied her face, the way her lips were slightly ajar as her emerald eyes bore a hole in the ceiling. He laid back down on the bed, looking up to the same ceiling.

"Sometimes the world fucks with us. But I think I'm gunna fuck it over too."

"That's a good way to think about it." Gwen flicked her eyes toward Kai, his chiseled jaw outlined by the shadows in the room. "I like the way you think, Kai."

"Well, you'd be the first."

With heavy lids the pair fell into a comfortable sleep, with an unlikely friend by their sides.

Gwen was the first to wake the next morning. She stood up, slowly stretching out of the fetal position that had kept her so comfortable. When she looked at her bed, wondering why she fell asleep in her bean bag chair, she let out a gasp. Then suddenly all the memories from last night came flooding back to her. A small smile graced her lips as she watched Kai's chest rise and fall.

She decided not to wake him, letting Kai sleep off the hangover he was sure to have. Gwen was still in her work clothes so as she brushed her teeth and her hair she decided to leave Kai a note next to some Aspirin and a glass of water. The note read; Good Morning/Afternoon :) So, I know we just met last night but if you want to hangout in my room until I get back from work, I can give you a ride home or to the airport or wherever. Feel free to raid the fridge and play the Playstation if you want. Work is over around 1, see you then! ~ Gwen.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read! And a special shout out to ThePhantomismyLove for telling me that there was something wrong with the way the story was originally uploaded. I really appreciate it! Love you all and thank you. ~ahominesbasket


End file.
